


The Commander's Throne - Part 1

by princessvicky01



Series: The Commander's Throne [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Part 1 of 2 - Trevelyan attempts to de-stress an over worked Cullen with the Skyhold's new Ferelden decor starting with the throne. Romantic fluff leading to smut in Part 2. 
Trevelyan is kept generic so you can fit your own in mind.





	

Numerous reports in Trevelyan was struggling to keep her eyes open. The only reason they still were was because Cullen struggled to hide the crease of stress and worry from his face. She would not leave him in this state and had vowed to help, although she wasn’t sure she had been much use beyond moral support. Paper work really wasn’t her thing.

Growling he rubbed his brow and shoved his parchment to one side. The action roused her and she sat upright blinking away the sleep that was forming in her eyes. Hanging his head, he appeared utterly miserable and overwhelming sympathy welled inside her. “Cullen, it’s late,” she spoke softly and reached out to touch his hand. “It will still be here in the morning.”

The lyrium withdrawal seemed to be worse at night or when he grew tried. It was as if he struggled to control the consuming argue to feel it seep through his veins the more the day dragged on. She was always cautious of his reaction to even the simplest of requests when he was suffering this way. However, she knew he needed her and that he’d work himself into the ground if she let him.

“How about we go to bed? You haven’t seen my room since I redecorated in the Ferelden style, I think you’ll like it.” Her voice was calm and her touch was gentle, trying to draw him back to the real world, to her.

He still had a to do list longer than his arm. Sighing he looked up from his desk, her offer was tempting but no. There was simply too much that required his attention. “You should go,” he said finally.

Refusing to let go she gripped his arm a little tighter. “I’m not going anywhere without you,” she replied with the edge of a smile.

Guilt seeped through Cullen as she stifled a yawn and went to reach for another letter. He knew trying to convince her to leave would be futile, she was stubborn as a druffalo with the strength to match. The warm glow of several low burning candles dappled across her face which she drew into a knot when concentrating. Maker she was beautiful. He wondered if she knew?

He observed her as she read, her eyes were weary but still curious. She deserved more, he thought, as she slumped back to settle in for a long night. He knew she worried despite his constant attempts to reassure her he was fine. It was as if she could look at his face and on instinct know his mood, his feelings, his pains and desires. He often wondered how she did it and was coming to consider it a simple a gift from Andraste herself.

Snatching the letter from her hands he allowed no time for her to protest. “Your right Inquisitor,” he said confidently. “It can wait.”

She released a beaming smile which reached her eyes and he felt himself smile in return.

 

Skyhold was deserted at this hour. Leaving his office they made out a few mumbled murmurs and coughs from the men on guard as they crossed the battlement but once inside an eerily silence met them.

Torches did well to keep the worst of the darkness at bay and it seemed like they were alone as they walked the hall. Reaching the end Cullen was brought up short by the sight before him.

“This is the new throne?” he asked with an inkling of awe, while standing to admire it, his arm resting on his sword hilt.

“You like it?” She asked although she felt his face had already confirmed the answer.

“It’s…” losing his words for a moment Cullen composed himself. It was furniture after all. Lovely but still furniture, besides there were more important things they should be focusing on. He looked to Trevelyan and saw her eyes burn brightly with anticipation, he knew she had put in a great deal of time and personal expense to try to make Skyhold homelier. “It’s magnificent,” he replied causing her to grin wildly.

“Why don’t you give it a try?” she asked.

“What? Oh, no, I couldn’t…” he trailed off, the notion was wildly inappropriate. However, it was tempting. Like most of the notions she had.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never been curious Commander?”

“I have but…I mean, maybe… Only if you’re sure?” He studied her expression carefully, not wanting to over step his boundaries and least of all wanting to embarrass himself by rushing forward like a small boy playing King.

She nodded and he couldn’t hide the delicate yet playful smile from his lips. They were alone and it was her seat, so he supposed he could indulge himself in the fantasy. Just once? Adjusting his sword, he sat, leaning back into the chair he got a strange sense of satisfaction from the feel of it. Placing his hands together in thought he mused.

“It suits you,” said Trevelyan with a little giggle before moving to bow before him.

“Don’t encourage me,” he replied with a light chuckle.

Trevelyan could not express how much she adored that laugh and the sparkle that lit his eyes when he made it. Something stirred inside her. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” she approached closer, letting her hips deliberately sway as she went. “Although I do wonder, is there space for another?”

“Oh I think so,” his reply was hushed and heavy.

He cupped her waist as she climbed to straddle his lap. The feeling of her pressed against him rendered the headache and stress of earlier obsolete. He had her and nothing else mattered. Reaching up he pulled her close into close enough to kiss.    

She kissed back, her hands running over the stubble on his face while she tried to balance herself. “Maybe I should invest in one for your office? You are the Commander after all. If you must sit in there all day you may as well do it in style and comfort.”

Laughing he shook his head, hoping she was joking, if not he could imagine the comments already. “Not necessary.”

“Ok, how about a cushion or something?” she said.

“I’m fine,” he replied. He could tell by the look in her eyes she didn’t believe him.  Maybe he could show her. Reaching up he kissed her again. “More than fine.”

Trevelyan nodded, she would have to take his word for it, besides she was fully intent in slipping a cushion in there when he wasn’t looking anyway. She was forced to shift position as something hard dug into her leg. “I assume that’s your weaponry Commander?”

A few months ago a comment like that would have had him blushing crimson now however he smirked. his hands running over her sides. “There’s only one way to find out,” even as he spoke he attempted to lift her from the chair and she squealed loudly.

“No! Wait!”

He paused uncertainly at her request and sat heavily back down, wondering what he had done wrong.

“I’m quite happy just here,” she kissed him while her hands set to work removing his plate strappings.

Now his cheeks did threaten to blush. “But we can’t…” even as he spoke she was kissing down his neck, his cloak gone and armour half unbuckled. “Someone will hear, or worse,” he said grabbing one of her hands to stop her undressing him in the middle of the hall.

“I don’t see anyone,” she glanced over her shoulder. “Besides I’m sure we can be discreet.”

He laughed. He could think of many ways to describe their love making but discreet was not one of them. However her free hand had already found another task. Softly grazing his hardened form, teasing him, tempting him with the lightest of touches. Until he was forced to reply with a growl. “I don’t want to be discreet.” 

She smiled, thinking she would soon have her way, only to be lifted up with one forceful fluid motion. Squealing again she had to admit, he was probably right, clamping her legs around his waist she allowed him to carry her to the door of her chambers before he finally put her down.  

Seeing his armour barely attached she reached over and using quick reflexes unshackled his chest plate letting it fall with a resounding clang which echoed loudly off the stone..

“Neither do I,” was all she said before pushing open the door and beckoning him inside.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Smut to follow in Part 2! ;) Comments and feedback welcome! Thank you for reading.


End file.
